


sweeter than sugar

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, plural actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: proposing in a sugar-rush.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	sweeter than sugar

He used to hesitate to be happy; always looking out for the bad as well as the good, as if they would always come hand in hand. By now, however, Xiaojun had learned how to cherish happiness, and to enjoy it without worrying about what’s to come.

His life was pretty fantastic, after all. An apartment ten minutes from their respective dance and music studios, a boyfriend of three years, a cat who was having her first litter (she’d been a stray cat they’d taken in, after Ten couldn’t help but feed her—everyday); Xiaojun couldn’t wish for anything else. Sure, nothing was perfect, but it felt pretty damn close. 

He wouldn’t mind spending his forever like this, and that was exactly what he was currently planning for.

They had talked about marriage before in the past. The first time he remembered was after they had watched some romcom, and Ten had commented on how public proposals are shitty without the other’s consent. Xiaojun agreed, and they fell into a tangent of worst proposal scenarios.

The next couple of times were playful discussions about dream wedding locations and who would take whose last name—nothing concrete necessarily, but more imagining a distant future. There hadn’t been a need to make this engagement official though, and other things took priority. Last time they talked, things were hectic with Xiaojun’s job and they weren’t sure if they could keep the appartement, so marriage was the last thing on his mind. 

Things had changed since then though, and Xiaojun felt like they were in a stable enough position now that he had a permanent job as music teacher. The apartments, the kittens, their long upcoming summer break; everything screamed wedding time to Xiaojun. So, here he was, planning out his proposal. 

He didn’t need to blow Ten away completely, but it was a special moment, and he wanted to thoroughly prepare for it, without Ten knowing his every move beforehand. That meant that preparations moved incredibly slow, since he would absolutely manage to give it away otherwise. If he’d rush it within a week, and have his mind be dominated by all proposal thoughts, he knew Ten would find out somehow. Whether it was the way Xiaojun would laugh at one of his jokes, or close the door; Ten was too observant for his own good sometimes. So, Xiaojun took it slow.

Secretly, he also wanted to be the first to propose. If he didn’t ask soon, he felt Ten would beat him to it. Ten had asked him out first, all those years ago, so it was only fair if Xiaojun returned that gesture with a proposal. He didn’t get nearly enough chances to fulfill the role of the romantic boyfriend—he wanted to make the most of the occasion. 

Everytime Ten got sappy, or prepared a special meal, Xiaojun was both enamoured by his boyfriend and doubting his intentions, because suddenly, proposal opportunities seemed everywhere.

Thursday morning, while Xiaojun was practicing piano, Ten asked him to the park, on what seemed suspiciously much like a date. It was early spring, following a mild winter, so they could enjoy a day out without freezing to death. Global warming had its perks, he thought wryly.

Three years into their relationship, dates were a big deal, since they were spending most time together anyway, which meant Xiaojun was growing increasingly suspicious. Something was up. He wasn’t sure whether it was proposal related, or if he was just on edge because of his own preparations, but he’d find out soon enough.

They settled down on a thick blanket Ten had brought, basking in the last sunlight of the day as they looked over the Han river and the trees on either side.

“I’m so excited for the kittens… Can we name them after the Avengers?” Xiaojun played up his puppy eyes, and of course Ten couldn’t refuse.

“Yeah, yeah, you get naming rights.”

“What have your kids been up to?” 

“They’ve made so much progress! I’m gonna miss them once this season ends.”

Xiaojun pouted in reply to Ten’s whiny tone. “You’ll see them enough during the preparations for the ending performance.”

“Still, goodbyes are hard. I’ve been thinking…”

Xiaojun knew Ten too well—he could tell he was hiding something. He was no mind reader, so he had no way of actually knowing what it was, but when Ten reached in his bag with one hand while continuing to talk about possible cat names, Xiaojun panicked.

His eye fell on the bag of Haribo candy they’d been snacking on in between them—one of those mixes with frogs, cherries, and rings.

Xiaojun grabbed one of the latter ones and got up, acting out of a ‘now or never’ instinct more than anything else. Ten watched him bewildered as he got down on one knee in front of him.

“What—”

“Ten,” he began, holding one of Ten’s hands in his. “You mean the world to me.”

Ten’s mouth was still open in confusion. Waves of fondness and disbelief fought in his eyes, seemingly conflicted until he settled for a wide-eyed wonder. “Jun... This comes out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, well, I thought you were about to propose—judging from your reaction you weren’t—and I’ve been planning this for ages so I just had to be the first one,” Xiaojun told him somewhat out of breath, since he was also surprised by his own actions.

“You planned to propose on a date I asked you out to…?”

“No!” He slapped Ten playfully. “You know what I meant. Stop interrupting me and let me finish my speech.”

“Of course.” Ten sat back again, waiting with a teasing smile, though Xiaojun could tell his eyes were getting watery.

“There is no person I would rather have by my side.” This hadn’t necessarily been the moment he’d planned it on being, but he realized it didn’t matter. He’d been ready to ask Ten to marry him for a while—longer than he’d admitted to himself.

“I’ve always loved poetry, but watching you dance only made me appreciate it more. You bring out the beauty in everything you do and everything I experience. I admire the love you have to give everyone, unconditionally, and I want nothing more than love you back for the rest of my life.” Looking into Ten’s eyes disarmed him completely, momentarily overwhelmed by the connection they shared with each other. Ten was blinking a lot, in an attempt to hold back tears from falling out. 

Xiaojun had to blink his own tears away. The fondness in his heart threatened to overspill, and he took a breath to gather himself, before continuing. “I know we’re on the same page of wanting to marry each other, eventually. I know several things stood in the way of this eventually, but now I want to turn the eventually into a soon.”

He looked down at his right hand that was still closed in a fist, hiding the candy ring. “I’ve actually been looking for a ring already, and I think I found one, but it hasn’t been measured yet yet. So, for now,” he revealed the candy in his hand, “will you take this green gummy ring and marry me?”

“Yes.” Ten hadn’t wasted a moment after Xiaojun had finished talking. “Obviously!”

Xiaojun made no effort to hide his happiness and slipped the ring onto Ten’s finger. “So, fiancé of mine…” He drew out the word, clearly enjoying how it sounded.

Ten beamed. “Yes, ex-boyfriend of mine.”

“When you put it like that…” Xiaojun scowled, instead opting to tug at Ten’s sleeves to steal a kiss. 

Ten gave in easily and they both relished the intimacy, until Ten pulled apart. 

“Let’s send the guys a picture,” Ten said and held his left hand up, posing like newly engaged couples did.

“They’ll think it’s a prank,” Xiaojun laughed and Ten giggled.

His laugh was so big and bright, it sparked joy in Xiaojun’s chest, and he couldn’t help but mirror his feelings.

Ten noticed him staring and his expression turned soft. “Thank you. There really was no need to get so competitive—my proposal plans were minimal so far.” 

Xiaojun laughed sheepishly. “Sorry… Was something actually up or was I just paranoid earlier?”

“No, there was nothing in the making, I just have other kind of news.” Ten’s big smile made Xiaojun excited without having to know what caused it. “You know that audition last month? I get to perform and teach with the Kids Arts Festival for a month this summer!”

Xiaojun clapped his hands. “Congratulations! I’m so proud of you, of course they’d want you.” 

“Wait...what about the kittens?” 

Ten furrowed his eyebrows. “What about them?”

“I want to come with you of course! At least for a week or so.”

“Let’s ask Xuxi, he loves them.”

•••

Now that they were already engaged, Xiaojun didn’t have to bother to hide every single detail of what he was up to, making the rest of his proposal preparations go a lot quicker. He picked up the ring without telling Ten, and set up the actual proposal spot with a little help of Kun while Ten was at work.

When they were both home again, Xiaojun kept him away from the balcony, which he had decorated, to take him out for dinner.

“Is this…?” Ten trailed off, a suspecting glint in his eye.

He playfully pushed him and attempted to shut him down with a look. “Yes, play along and enjoy it, babe.”

Xiaojun paused his teasing and asked Ten to close his eyes. He took one of his hands, and slipped on the ring. It was a matte black ring, with a silver band in the centre.

“Open your eyes,” his voice came out softly. Ten did. His gaze got caught in Xiaojun’s, and his eyes were filled with so much love that Xiaojun couldn’t quite look back. He squeezed Ten’s hand, who then looked at his finger sporting the ring.

A soft gasp. “Dejun, it’s beautiful.”

Since he could only think of cheesy replies, he said nothing. Ten leaned in for a kiss, and Xiaojun gladly reciprocated. 

They kissed until he ran out of breath.

“I love you,” Ten told him breathlessly when he’d broken away.

“I do, too.”

“Hey, save that phrase until the wedding,” he scowled.

Xiaojun simply kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy finishing this and i think u can tell (broken heart emoji) xiaoten best boys n they deserve better
> 
> [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
